Unlikely
by umemei
Summary: Uraraka Ochako had gotten a part time job at a cosplay cafe. Her first regret? Having Bakugou Katsuki walk in on her whilst wearing a cat maid costume, wiggling her tail and purring in front of the mirror. Out of all the least of the least likely people, it had to be Bakugou Katsuki. And she had certainly not expected this to have become the beginning of their unlikely friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Ochako sighed under her breath, looking down at the frilly costume laid before her. She had made sure everyone had been gone before yanking out the pink and teal material out of its plastic wrapping and laying it out on the couch. She would've done this in her room, only she had broken the light bulb the other day practicing with her quirk, and could not find the time to get a new one. She'd have to ask Deku to help her with that later.

 _'It's fine.'_ She took a deep breath. _'No one knows I'm still here. They're all out practicing in ground beta. No one's around.'_

She had taken no chances, and had extra cautiously locked the door to the common room carefully. They were not going to get in without warning.

She looked down at the costume once more. She had finally found a decent part time job, which offered a relatively high pay, and took up only a small fraction of her free time- a cosplay cafe. She only had to go once a week for an hour and a half. It was a golden deal, and she had taken it almost immediately after encountering this opportunity.

It was time to try and make some money of her own, and it would be a good experience, she guessed.

She had received the costume with much skepticism. But she had to try it on. Tomorrow evening she would not be a hero in training, but cat maid Ochako. She had to practice.

Putting the mini skirt on quickly, and buttoning on the frilly apron daintily, she stopped in front of the large mirror before her. Her eyes lingered for a few seconds on the brown cat ears on the table. She put them on hastily, along with the brown cat tail on her waist.

She began with a simple purring pose, rear sticking out, tail hanging, and hands curling up into a cat paw. She didn't look too bad. Heck, Ochako had to admit she looked pretty cute. She struck a more protruding pose this time, lowering her legs slightly so as to mimick a more sexy angle to the view, as she resumed her cat paws gesture. She slowly began to wag the hanging tail behind her, which swung about clumsily, sliding against her legs. She put on her best cat-ish smile, and then-

"Nyan!"

The door burst open. She jumped, shock coursing through her spine. Realisation had sunk in late, as she swung around clumsily to absorb the absolutely disgusted look Bakugou Katsuki was offering her.

"What the fuck is this?"

' _What the fuck had just happened!?'_ The door was in smithereens, it's hinges blown off completely, and the entrance carpet severely damaged.

She had been seen.

She had been fucking seen.

What. The. Fuck.

Bakugou was still hovering near the doorway, crimson eyes widened and expression contorted in evident disgust and disdain. His brow read 'What the fuck did I just see', and his body was completely rigid.

Uraraka was frozen at the spot.

"Uhmm..." Her voice was unsteady and cracking.

"The fuck are you doing, round face?" Bakugou's eyes narrowed, yet his voice was steely and cold.

"Uh... You know... Uhh..." Ochako struggled to explain her situation properly without succumbing to her nervous breakdown of embarrassment. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet Bakugou's.

They were deep red. And although his expression betrayed nothing but disgust, his eyes held a slight glint. A glint of amusement.

' _Kill me now.'_

"Please don't tell anyone." She found herself pleading desperately. "Honestly Bakugou, you must think I'm weird and-"

"You're fucking weird and disgusting.' He clarified for her.

"Oh thanks." She winced a little. "But please!' She clapped her palms together, and rushed towards him pleasingly. He backed away instinctively, as if she were some sort of dirty cockroach.

"Fuck off. Get away from me."

"Bakugou, I'm begging you. I can explain this-'

He turned to leave.

Uraraka attempted to heed him by grabbing onto his arms.

"It's for a part time job! I'm supposed to wear this as my uniform! Bakugou-'

"Fucking let go of me, you disgusting shit!" He yanked off her grasp, and left abruptly. Ochako was just about to pursue him, until she realised she could not leave the dormitories in fear of being seen by any other classmates.

 _'Fuck my life.'_

* * *

Ochako poked in a cautious head through the doorway. The classroom was as usual, noisy. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Right?

She took a deep breath, and-

"Uraraka?"

"Kyaa-!" She almost choked on her own saliva. "Y-Yeah?!"

Jiro stared at her weirdly, bag slung over her back, absorbing her rather exaggerated reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" She exploded, and rushed into the classroom. She could feel the class's attention on her, due to her rather noisy entrance. She flinched as she plopped her bag down at her desk, trembling.

"Good morning, Uraraka." Iida was as composed as ever, yet his expression showed bewilderment. Midoriya was also sneaking a look at her, from the other corner of the classroom. Uraraka avoided his probing gaze, feeling guilty, but also trying her best to keep away from the boy sitting in front of him. She did not want to do anything to provoke him, after all.

"Hello, Iida." She nodded breathlessly, as Midoriya moved towards her slowly, confused.

Her eyes travelled around the classroom warily, trying to catch any sort of weird behaviour displayed by her classmates.

Nothing.

She let out a held breath.

"Are you ok, Uraraka?" She turned to Midoriya's worried face, and offered him the brightest smile.

She was being stupid. Bakugou was, after all, not someone who would just randomly blurt something embarrassing about someone else. Especially when it involved someone whom he was not interested in. Especially if he didn't really have anyone to blurt to. She laughed inwardly, and sneaked look towards the ash blond boy at the other corner. He had not turned around ever since her entry.

She was being paranoid. She felt relieved.

"Yeah, of course!"

* * *

"Uraraka, if you have the time to annoy Iida in front of you, why don't you make yourself useful and distribute these handouts around the classroom?" It was an order, not really a question.

Uraraka jumped, and hurried to collect the pile of sheets on Aizawa's desk, under his irritated eye.

"S-Sorry." She wore a silly smile on her face, still laughing at Iida's childish reaction upon her relentless teasing. Aizawa only scowled back, as she cowered and slipped away. As she moved across the rows of the classroom, a flow of relief filled her chest pleasantly as she absorbed her classmates' usual reactions. Nothing out of the ordinary. Bakugou had definitely told no one. She'd have to thank him later, right? She shuddered, then stopped in front of said Bakugou's desk, hastily grabbing a sheet to lay it on his desk, accidentally kicking his chair in process.

He swung around viciously.

Uraraka's smile slid off her face almost immediately. His crimson eyes met her own.

The glint of amusement had not left his eyes ever since yesterday. She absorbed his gaze, and sucked in a tense breath, recognising a characteristic leer on his face. His expression was cruelly jeering, discreetly hiding this from the confused onlookers.

Then he broke off the gaze abruptly.

 _'What was that?'_ Dread had filled Uraraka's chest again. His malicious look was more than enough to tell her he had definitely not forgotten the event yesterday, and she had definitely not been let off.

This was a nightmare. After all, had she been in Bakugou's position, she would've definitely burst into laughter at the spot. His reaction had at least been composed enough, and Ochako knew anyone would find it hard to forget her atrociously cringey behaviour yesterday. She was too naive. Although she did not know Bakugou well enough to predict his exact reaction, she could take an educated guess to deduce he was more than amused. Viciously amused. She would've been had she witnessed this, after all.

 _'Arghhh!'_ The embarrassment and humiliation was too much for her to contain anymore, as she flung the papers onto the floor, next to Izuku's feet.

"How did this happen?!" She exploded, then knelt down to collect the sheets with angry breaths.

Then she looked up. The class was staring at her with gaping mouths.

"I didn't think you would dislike handing out sheets _this much,_ Uraraka." Aizawa's voice was icy cold. "I like your attitude." Uraraka froze.

"N-no! It's not like this! I-"

Izuku had knelt down to help her collect the sheets, as she felt the humiliation burning her cheeks, cold sweat slipping off her neck.

She swung around, infuriated and embarrassed, to observe Bakugou's reaction. He had not moved, and had not so much as turned around, though their eyes met once more. His expression was contorted in annoyance, but she could not miss the very same glint of amusement in his red glare.

"Ugh!" She flung the sheets down the floor again. The class was silent. Izuku stared at her, expression completely wiped off his face.

"Uraraka?"

Fuck this.

* * *

Izuku was quite confused. Uraraka had kept her usual bubbly conversation to herself for the whole day, and he knew something was bothering her. He couldn't miss her agitated glances back and forth as they walked out the classroom too.

What was bothering her that much?

'We're going to practice a little at ground beta today too. Are you coming?" He asked shyly.

"Oh! I haven't told you guys, right?" She smiled dryly. "I got a part time job. I'd have to go once per week for a few hours. Sorry! I'll go tomorrow!" She clapped her hands together in apology.

"What? Since when?!" Iida questioned rapidly.

"Today's the first time." She grinned.

"What's the job?" Izuku asked curiously. He noticed her eyes subconsciously flick to the floor. She was... hiding something?

"Just a waitress at a cafe." She smiled genuinely. "The pay is great, apparently."

"Waitress?" Iida reacted rather violently, hands gesturing frantically back and forth. Uraraka chuckled a little.

Izuku absorbed her reaction. Suspicious.

Suspicious.

* * *

The part time job had been surprisingly enjoyable. The cafe was definitely a fantastic workplace, all of the staff there being kind and friendly. There were a few girls the same age as her, too, and she had enjoyed chatting with them. The customers were also mostly pleasant, with the sole exception of a rather spoilt boy, sitting at a table with his mother. He had scowled at her at first sight, and flipped her off as she attempted to serve them in a friendly manner.

She shuddered.

She had left the kitchen quickly after the end of her shift, and slipped into the changing room, grabbing her brown coat from the perch.

She was about to grab her purple bag too, but it was nowhere to be seen.

What?

She frantically searched through the pile of bags on the shelf. Gone. Gone.

She caught sight of a purple tinge and grabbed it almost immediately, releasing a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to have to go back to the dormitories wearing this maid costume.

She unzipped the bag, and froze.

These weren't her clothes.

She couldn't find her baggy yellow t shirt, or her white shorts. And her shoes, too. Instead, she was staring at an unknown bag belonging to some other girl. Presumably the girl who had grabbed her bag by mistake. The girl with the curly blonde hair.

She had already left. Didn't she change out of her outfit? Didn't she notice?

Ochako froze.

Putting all this aside, she had lost her clothes. She was not about to wear someone else's clothing without their permission, and she was too embarrassed to ask any of the other staff to lend her anything other than this moe costume.

She still had her big Brown coat, after all. It covered most of her dress, and she wasn't too afraid of going outside, as long as she could rush back to U.A quickly with her quirk.

The problem was within the dormitory grounds. She had no idea how to get to her dormitory without being seen. She'd have to sneak in from the back, and float to her window, then...

She left the cafe in a hurry.

* * *

Bakugou couldn't take that suffocating environment of merriness anymore. He had left Kirishima with the others, with the attempt to cool off his headache by taking a stroll around the dormitories in the dark. Fuck them and their happiness. What was so funny to have them screech in laughter like a bunch of primitive monkey shits?

He longed to blast their voice boxes into oblivion. They were so fucking noisy. Someone had to shut them up somehow.

He heard a shuffle ahead of him. His glare hardened, stance adapted into a offensive one. Whoever that may be, he was going to blast the shit out of them. Or it. He wasn't going to control his temper after this shitty day.

His eyes could make out a faint shadow amongst the walls of the dormitory. It was... floating?

It shot down to the floor almost instantly. He heard a muffled 'ow!'. Female, huh?

He was about to move away in annoyance, disappointed it wasn't some idiot of a sellotape guy that he could bully. Then he froze.

The figure was a maid. A cat maid to be specific. To be more specific, a round faced cat maid.

"What the fuck."

Round face looked almost as traumatized. She had released a tiny 'eeep!', and had shrunk to the wall, face reflecting pure horror.

"The fuck are you doing? So now you decided to go cosplaying in the woods rather than in the dormitory, right?" His tone was utterly disgusted, but he was inwardly amused. About to burst into malicious laughter, if anything. She was pathetic, and humiliated.

The very fact was enough to make him burst into haughty jeering.

"N-no! Why?" She began to whine, as Bakugou absorbed her horror in satisfaction. "Why is it you again?"

"What the fuck do you mean by _Me again?_ You wanna die, bitch-"

Both of then froze.

They could hear the faint laughter at proximity. He recognised the annoying electric pikachu's voice. They were approaching them. And there was no time to invent an excuse or to escape without them noticing.

He'd rather die than being recognised and found with the round face by the noisy shitheads. His brain whirred in anger and frustration.

 _'This bitch!'_ The round face was cowering in a corner, without the slightest indication of forming any counter plan.

This was why Bakugou hated stupid people.

"Get up!" He hissed, yanking her arm up roughly. "Get the fuck up and listen to what I say."

"What?"

"Shut up and keep your voice down!" He yelled. Uraraka winced at his sudden volume, and snorted at the irony. "Fucking use your quirk to float both you and me up the dormitory building!"

"I've tried already! None of the windows are open!"

"Shut up and do it!" He yelled again, voice tense and clipped.

Uraraka understood his distress immediately, and could hear the footsteps approaching them at an alarming speed. She touched Bakugou's arm and her own quickly, and floated herself, hauling Bakugou with her, as he released tiny explosions to propel themselves up the building.

"Right side!" He hissed. "Go down one storey, you're going too high. Fuck! Can't you tell left to right? I said fucking right, you bitch! Fucking towards that tree over there!"

Uraraka winced at his low volume yelling, and did as she was told hastily. They could hear the boys directly under them, as she stopped at the directed window Bakugou was so eagerly looking for. The window was closed. She looked at Bakugou expectingly.

Then she froze, absorbing his expression with shock and horror coursing through her spine.

"Damn, where did Bakugou go off to? We were just getting to the good part of the story too..."

"Don't know... He was pretty pissed though..."

Ochako could recognise the voices- Sero and Kirishima. She heard the grinding of Bakugou's teeth, as he moved to adapt a different stance midair.

"Uh... Bakugou..? I don't think you-"

"Move back, ugly bitch."

"Stop-"

A blast. The shattering of glass. Ochako felt herself get flung into the room, and landing on her back onto the hard floor. It was completely dark, and silent.

"What was that?" Kirishima's voice could be heard faintly.

"Damn. I think Bakugou's window just exploded."

"He needs to keep his anger issues under control, you know..?" Kaminari was struggling not to laugh.

She could feel heat beside her right hand, as Bakugou's palms ignited.

"That little shit..." He spat through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking kill them all."

 _'What had just happened?'_ Ochako was struggling to process the information. " _He blasted his window, threw me in, and now we're both hiding in his windowless room'_

Her mouth was agape, her expression stupid and dumb.

"You got a death wish, shitty bitch? The fuck are you looking at?!"

...

What had just happened?

* * *

That's it! I hope you liked the chapter (it was pretty long)! Sorry about all the swearing... Please leave a review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh.." Uraraka felt dumb. At least she knew her expression was probably the dumbest face ever seen right now. She was still gaping at the boy beside her, mouth wide open, body completely still.

It was completely dark in the room, save the small slice of moonlight which lit the windowless hole in the room. Silence settled as she heard her joking classmates move away in the distance.

Silence?

More like a murderous silence.

She could feel the sizzling glare beside her, bright red eyes boring holes into her neck like a merciless executioner. Her companion had maintained his silence, but she was guessing he was not about to hold back his anger after his 'friends' went away.

"You little shit-"

 _'See? I was right.'_

"Get the fuck out of my room now!" Bakugou's eyes were bulging in fury, as his palms ignited tiny explosions, the noise tearing at Ochako's ears. "What the fuck are you looking at, ugly? It's fucking disgusting!"

His face was finally seen through the dim light emitted from his explosion, and Uraraka observed the dirtiest look she had ever seen someone give her in her life. Her mind whirred to process the current situation, struggling to keep up with her train of thought. Her eyes travelled frantically around the room searchingly, as she strived to form out an explanation.

"Uh-You- What... I-" She wanted to just melt at the spot. The look Bakugou was giving her was definitely not helping. His brow was creased in absolute disgust, his gaze arrogant as if looking at the dirt that came from the shit from some dirty ass of a worthless prick. She laughed at her imagination.

Then she stopped.

In a flash, Bakugou's fuming palms thrust it's way towards her, slamming her to the side of the bed and pinning both of her arms to the mattress. She could feel his ragged breath on her face, and hastily struggled in vain against his iron grip. His hands were beginning to hurt her wrists, as she writhed to break the hold, though the more she moved, she could only feel the grip get harder.

"Stop-. Fucking. Moving." Bakugou released an accidental blast against her right hand, and she could not help but let out a little squeak in pain. "Stop moving!" It was as if his entire being had exploded.

Uraraka froze in an instant, recognising his growing explosive aura behind his words. The pressure on her wrists subsided, as he let her hands drop to her sides, slowly letting go.

"Bakugou..." She finally found the courage to speak.

"What?" His voice had lowered the volume. Ochako put on a small smile.

"Thank you..."

"..." His glare became poisonous in an instant. "I didn't do it for your dumbshit face. You just brought a whole shitload of trouble with you onto me, so don't you fucking think you're getting away, you bitch."

 _'Didn't he just tell me to leave his room?'_

"Why are you fucking laughing, round face?"

"S-sorry!"

He glowered at her warily, then backed away to move towards the door to switch in the lights. Ochako let out a held breath.

What was that-

"You-" his voice came with stunning force. "are going to fix my window."

"What?"

"Don't fucking 'What?' me you ugly bitch! Who the fuck's fault is this anyways?"

" _You_ were the one who blasted it, not me!"

"And _you_ made me do it, shitface!"

"Excuse me if I've got some sort of short term memory loss, but I _distinctly_ remember telling you _not_ to blast in your window." Uraraka was close to exasperated laughter as she observed Bakugou's expressions flit across his face like a movie. He opened his mouth decisively, expression strangely ambiguous.

"You've got short term memory loss."

"Say what?"

"I want my window back by tomorrow."

"Don't ignore me."

It was amazing how unfriendly Bakugou could make himself in an instant. She didn't even know whether this was intentional or not.

Well, he was probably pretty angry at her, after all. Ochako knew Bakugou well enough through Izuku's descriptions to tell that he was extremely prideful.

She sighed deeply.

"What color?"

"Huh?"

"What color do you want the frame?"

"Why would I care? Just any color!"

"Platinum."

"What the fuck. Where do you get those window frames?"

"I'll color them-"

"Don't."

"With colouring pencils."

"Don't fucking touch my window frame."

Ochako was still sat on the ground, legs spread out, hand tapping her chin in thought. A new window, huh? She didn't know if she was going to spend money on this. Sure, she had enough money to fix the window, but it felt wrong to spend so much of her savings in one go.

But Bakugou had saved her from the embarrassment of cosplaying in front of her classmates, after all. Her parents have always told her to appreciate and return favours from anyone. Even if she hadn't blasted the window herself, or if the person had called her ugly and had flung her onto the floor like a rag doll.

"Oi."

"Y-yeah?"

"How long are you going to sit there, Miss cosplay?" He jeered at her with absolute disgust, annoyance glaring straight into her eyes. "Fucking get out of that shitty skirt. What is this? An exhibition?"

His disapproval and extreme irritation drove holes into her pride, as she followed his line of gaze to examine her dusty costume. She blinked.

Then she realised what he was referring to.

She ruffled her dress hastily, and stood up frantically to pull it down to her thighs. Her face had become bright red, burning in embarrassment, but unable to decide to reprimand Bakugou or thank him for telling her without being unpleasant about it.

 _'Well... About the unpleasant part...'_

"No one's interested in your ugly pants, round face. Fucking get yourself together and buzz off, floating bitch." Bakugou was staring at the already humiliated girl before her as if she were stupid.

 _'Talk about unpleasant...'_ Uraraka subconsciously muttered under her breath.

"You said something?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

 _'Bitch...'_

 _'Jerk...'_

* * *

Bakugou had almost thrown Sero out of the window when the poor guy had decided to comment about his broken window the next morning in class. He had leapt onto Sero's desk, dragged him off by his collar, and flung him to the wall next to his desk, almost smashing the window in the process.

"And who's the big clown who decided to comment on my _anger issues_ so hilariously yesterday, you dickheads?" His expression was contorted in a sadistic, sarcastic smile.

Both Kirishima and Sero lifted their amused gazes to Kaminari, who absorbed their looks with condemnation, taking a deep breath.

"It was Sero."

"Fuck you Kaminari."

"I AM ALWAYS **FUCKING CALM!** DO I HAVE TO FUCKING BEAT THIS INTO YOUR HEADS FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!" Bakugou was like a demon Lord, palms fuming as he cracked his knuckles explosively. The three boys winced.

"See what I was saying..." Kaminari muttered, as Kirishima smacked his head.

"W-we understand!" Sero exclaimed, trembling.

Bakugou gave them a beating either ways.

"Isn't Bakugou... A little too angry today?" Mina commented as she approached Uraraka's table with Tsuyu.

"Yeah... Apparently it's because he blasted his window yesterday and needs a replacement..." Jiro muttered thoughtfully.

Ochako flinched.

"Wow, Bakugou's got his anger issues under control, huh?" Mina laughed.

"Hahaha..." Ochako sneaked a look at the angry monster destroying the mounds of what used to be Kirishima Eijiro, Sero Hanta and Kaminari Denki. "Sure, he's got them under control..."

She laughed hollowly, and could make out the confused look Deku and Tsuyu was offering her from the corner of her eyes. She gulped.

* * *

Bakugou slammed the door angrily behind him. Another shitty day with the noisy idiots. They were damn annoying, and he could _tell_ they liked annoying him. Why else would they stick around _annoying_ him for so long? He released a frustrated cry, and threw his bag to the floor.

Then he froze.

He could hear a distinct noise coming from the direction of his bed. His eyes narrowed.

A villain? It couldn't be. A villain in the U.A dormitories? What a joke...

He moved towards the place cautiously. If it were some prank done by Kirishima or the others he was going to really throw them all out the window. And then kill them after, of course.

As he approached the source of the noise he could more clearly make out the ripping noise. It sounded like... tape?

 _'That fucking tape bastard!'_ Bakugou burst out from the corner viciously, ready to blast the shit out of a certain flat faced boy, hands lunging to crush his bones-

"Oh! Hey Bakugou!"

He stiffened at his spot, frozen in an awkward offensive position.

"Sorry about the intrusion. I was trying to fix your window." She laughed nervously, rubbing her hair, floating besides the top of the hole in his windowless wall.

"-that." She missed his murmur, and tilted her head thoughtfully, still floating above him.

"Sorry? I missed that.." She smiled.

"What the fuck is that?!" He exploded, grabbing her arm and dragging her forcefully to slam her onto the ground, other hand pointing angrily towards the now 'fixed' window.

"Duct tape." Uraraka spoke simply, as if this explained everything even to the dumbest of all humans. The former hole was now wrapped completely and untidily with the silvery grey material, covering it completely with several layers. His room was completely dark now, without a shed of light filtered through the thick mound of mess the Round Face had produced.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU REPLACING MY FUCKING WINDOW WITH SOME SHITTY DUCT TAPE?" Bakugou's face had transformed into a sizzling living volcano. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PLATINUM FRAMED WINDOW?!"

Ochako winced at his sudden volume, and replied, tone slightly surprised.

"Wait, you _expected_ a platinum framed window? Obviously-"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT! But I was fucking expecting some **duct tape,** right?" His tone had dropped to become extremely sarcastic, dripping with poison.

"Look, Bakugou, I know you're pretty disappointed about not getting a platinum framed-"

"I'M FUCKING TELLING YOU I DIDNT WANT A PLATINUM WINDOW FRAME!"

"So childish..." Uraraka sighed.

"The fuck did you say?"

"Calm down..."

"I AM FUCKING CALM!"

It had taken a whole fifteen minutes to tone down Bakugou's relentless shouting to an understandable volume, and another five to prevent him from tearing the duct tape structure down.

"Look... You know a window costs money, right? And you wanted your window replaced by today.."

"With a _real window._ "

"I get it, I get it! But I just didn't want to use up my saved money on something like your window!"

"What do you mean by _something like my window_?" He took a deep breath. Then he started again. "What would you have rather spent it on, bitch?"

"It's Uraraka, and I would have spent it on some daily mochi boxes."

" **Get your priorities right you shitty bitch!"**

"U-ra-ra-ka."

"Shut up!"

They remained in silence, as Uraraka observed Bakugou's reaction nervously. She could feel his boiling explosive temper burning beside her, and his glare slicing like a bunch of throwing knives.

Her gaze softened as her shoulders untensed. Although Bakugou had the foulest mouth of the class, and the most unpleasant personality she had ever imagined, it did not affect her opinion of him.

Looking from the side, his gaze was like Deku's. A well known gaze. Eyes looking straight forwards, fixed on one an only ambition. The greatest hero. A greater hero than the hero All Might had been himself.

She admired Bakugou's confidence. His pride seemed to be an issue for many people, but it only seemed to push his capabilities and efforts even further. She admired how both Deku and Bakugou always knew what they were doing, and was envious of their achievements compared to her own.

Bakugou was similar to Deku in many ways. She admired both of them.

"Bakugou, I'll replace the window as soon as I get my paycheck from the part time job next week."

"You mean your little cosplay shit?" Uraraka winced slightly.

"Yes." At least he had been listening to her when he first walked in on her.

"..."

Ochako smiled warmly.

"If you want, for now I can paint the duct tape platinum-"

"I said I fucking don't want a platinum shit! Get it through your fat and ugly face, Uraraka!"

Bakugou had never imagined there would be someone who did a better job than Deku at pissing him off. Uraraka Ochako had definitely proven him wrong that night.

* * *

Phew! Another long chapter... It took me ages to write! Again, sorry if the swearing bothered anyone... But thank you guys so much for the reviews and support! I really loved reading them, and they made me want to start writing the next chapter immediately! Thank you!

I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When Bakugou Katsuki had arrived at the common room the following morning, he was welcomed by a surprise.

Welcomed would not be the right word.

Bakugou certainly didn't welcome the surprise itself.

"The fuck... Half and Half bastard..." His more serene expression had immediately contorted into a look of hostility and dislike.

The boy simply looked up at him, sipping his mug calmly. His facial expressions showed no reaction towards the arrival of the explosive boy, yet his eyes travelled to fix on him firmly.

"...Good morning." Todoroki spoke finally.

"What?!" Bakugou looked even angrier than before. "What the fuck?" Todoroki could only flinch at the sudden volume shattering the formerly peaceful silence of the morning.

"The polite response would be 'Good morning', you know?" A vein had burst in Bakugou's temples.

He recognised that **voice.**

That painfully annoying, squeaky, stupid, dumb, and _annoying voice._ That excruciatingly stressing, idiotic, ignorant, and _annoying tone._

Uraraka Ochako;

The very definition of the word **Annoying.**

He had not even bothered to acknowledge the **annoying** being behind him, and had decided to keep his back faced towards the level 100 number one **annoying** bitch in the whole wide world. She had thought it appropriate yesterday to _stay_ in _his_ room, reinforcing his _duct tape window_ and **annoying** him to no end till _one o'clock in the morning._

One o'clock.

1AM.

Bakugou wasn't a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't some sort of pussy who stayed up with girls all night. He could've used the time resourcefully, instead of wasting it on some extraterrestrial level **annoying** girl. He decided he would blast her to smithereens the moment she crossed his limit of sanity. It was a matter of time.

This girl was driving him to insanity.

"Good morning, Bakugou." There she was, peering at him with her usual round and ugly face, with her usual stupid expression. If there was another word Bakugou and would definitely associate with Uraraka, it would be **dumb.**

He turned away from the ugly face almost immediately, and found himself, instead, face to face with the damn half and half bastard. His deadpan face was more protruding than ever, and this pissed Bakugou off. And it pissed an already pissed Bakugou badly. He had felt an immediate impulse to slap the boy's face. His arms were tense.

 _'I need a fucking punchbag.'_ His eyes shifted to meet Uraraka's confused brown ones. _'And duct tape won't be a sufficient replacement.'_

He was going to fucking beat Uraraka as soon as he had a chance. She had it coming, anyways.

She was an _annoyance._ Her ability to **annoy** was beyond any reasonable person's imagination. If she were in a rpg game her special skill would be **annoying** people.

What a useless skill.

What a useless character.

 _Why_ would someone implement a character so useless in the game?

 _'Can we kill useless people?'_ Bakugou was itching to dig a hole in this bitch's face. And then fill it with dog shit, and then spit on her dead body. Naturally, grinding her remains under his shoes went without saying. And he would probably puke on her legs as well, for good measure. He was going to humiliate her even after death.

Just as she had **annoyed** him for existing.

 **Annoying** bitches like her shouldn't exist.

* * *

"We will have a sparring match practice today." All Might grinned in his shrivelled non-transformed state. Although he had lost the ability to maintain his Hero form, he still brought with him to his lessons his bright spirit and warming encouragement.

This afternoon, however, he had looked particularly excited.

"A sparring match practice?" Ashido looked at him inquiringly, whilst the rest of the class remained in expectant silence.

"Yes!" He beamed. "Well, my young heroes... I would like you all to know that being a hero does not entirely rely on your quirks. It also requires the overall physical performance that will both mentally and emotionally train you to enhance your overall abilities." He paused for dramatic effect, as the class absorbed his enthusiasm with ironic expectation.

"And thus... I have proposed to install this new training programme in my lessons! It is... an extremely stimulating-"

"Will you fucking get on with it, All Might?" Bakugou's expression was serious, yet concealed a sort of excitement. Or was it...

Determination?

All Might looked a little peeved, but cleared his throat hastily.

"Therefore, I believe it would be a fantastic idea for you all to practice sparring against each other as general practice. Now I know you have already undergone Aizawa's fitness training activities, and since you''ve been seemingly taught most of the basic combat activities already, I believe it is now time for each of you to develop your own unique style of tackling a basic combat challenge on your own. Without guidance." He looked down slowly. "Not like I am able to offer you any in this state..." His muttering was barely audible. Only Izuku and Bakugou understood the meaning behind his words.

"But!" He brightened up in a second. "Putting all negative things aside, I would like to split the class into fives. There will be four groups in total! I'll explain what comes after once the teams are decided!"

 _'Teams? Fucking shit.'_

So it wasn't individual sparring... Sero flinched as he heard Bakugou's knuckles crack menacingly behind him. The class remained in silence, waiting with baited breaths.

"Team One!" All Might had allowed his body to swell into its Hero mode with effort, and had begun to shout in a booming voice. "Todoroki, Mineta, Sero, Jiro and Hagakure. Team two! Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Asui and Aoyama!" The silence settling in uncomfortably in the class. None of the said teams were particularly close to one another, and the combination was incredibly random.

"Team Three!" All Might beamed even brighter. "Koda, Sato, Iida, Tokoyami and Shouji!"

The rest of the class had frozen in their positions.

The remaining five.

Izuku was twitching as he drew his gaze towards the blond boy across him. Bakugou glared at him back.

Rivalry.

Only rivalry.

Antagonistic, but finally rivals at last. Kirishima grinned weakly at Uraraka and Ashido, as he moved towards Bakugou cautiously. Ochako smiled at Mina anxiously, and they moved forwards with Izuku at the front. They stood in expectant silence, waiting for their names to be called at last, and for the confirmation of their inevitable challenge.

"Team Four! Young Midoriya, Ashido, Kirishima, Uraraka and Bakugou!"

* * *

Bakugou froze in his position.

The last thing he would've expected was walking into a bunny maid posing in front of the mirror in the empty common room again.

Again.

Uraraka had released a new 'eep!', and had hopped from her previous position to slam herself defensively against the wall. The pure horror reflected on her face would've been enough to make Bakugou sneer in sadistic satisfaction.

But he was definitely not in that mood today.

"B-Bakugou?!"

The boy just glared at her silently, as if she were some nuisance that bothered him so much that the only way to withstand her was to block her out completely.

When he finally spoke, it had virtually destroyed Uraraka's self pride. She had only been trying the sizes of her new costume at work, but she had been caught out at the wrong time. At the wrong place. By the wrong guy.

"Cosplay bunnies should fucking die."

Uraraka suddenly felt the urge to just jump out of the window and plant herself headfirst into the concrete ground below. Could she just die?

Since cosplay bunnies should all fucking die, after all...

When was she going to free herself from this embarrassment?

And why was it **always** Bakugou anyways?

"Can I die now?"

"I can happily kill you, if that's what you mean." Bakugou's palms were fuming. He was obviously still bothered by the sparring teams arrangement this morning, although the actual instructions for All Might's assignement were yet to be revealed.

Uraraka gulped.

"...N-No thanks..."

"Can I kill you?"

"Yes- I mean NO!" Ochako stammered, visibly shaken. Then she blinked twice. "Since when have you started asking permission to kill someone?"

A vein twitched at Bakugou's temple.

"Since the day your annoying ugly face broke my window, bunny shit." He looked as if just about to lunge at her in blind rage to plant her face onto the floor, but his body weemed to move against this wild instinct. He didn't know why, and he was sure that if it were the annoying tape bastard standing before him he would've made sure to personally rub his flat face into dirt at least ten times within three seconds.

Bakugou gave a loud 'tch' as the explosive laughter of a noisy Kaminari outside the room interrupted Ochako's train of thought. He slouched away awkwardly, but Uraraka could not help but let out a desperate cry of supposed support.

"Bakugou!"

He had turned around icily, glare piercing red, irritation framing his features and colouring his brow.

"L-let's both... Do our best together! As a team!" She added as an afterthought, offering him her strongest smile of determination. He reacted simply with a scoff.

"I don't need half-assed help from losers like you to win." He muttered. "Dumb bitch."

"It's Uraraka..."

"Bunny face."

"...Jerk..."

"You said something, bitch?" His face contorted into a sadistic sneer, as the girl before him wavered under his intimidating expression.

"Nope." Uraraka smiled nervously. Bakugou's eyebrow twitched.

"Who the hell are you calling a jerk, ugly?"

"I called you Bakugou, you must have misheard me!" She exclaimed with amazing emotion.

"Like hell do you expect me to believe that 'jerk' sounds like 'Bakugou', freaking shit!"

"Oh sorry, I meant-" Ochako screwed her brow out to search for a rhyme in her head. "Bert-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS _BERT_ YOU LYING COSPLAY BUNNY!"

Bakugou had decided, temper flaring, to smash in an explosive fist next to her head onto the wall right before she could finish her sentence. The impact had knocked down a glass vase by the side, which shattered onto the ground, producing a loud smashing noise as it hit the floor. The explosion had been deafening, with Bakugou ultimately cracking the wall behind her.

He was breathing heavily, crimson eyes piercingly murderous and mouth curled up into a sadistic scowl of fury. From then on, Ochako knew she was fucked.

She was trembling, hands raised as if being arrested by a police officer, expression pleading as if begging to be spared. She was screwed, and she needed an escape plan desperately, before she became the victim of Bakugou's explosive abuse. Unfortunately for him, she quite treasured her rather rounded face, and was not about to give him the satisfaction to pound it into meat sauce.

She could admit she was annoying, but suicidal?

That was a different question... She knew the line when she crossed it, and she had crossed it so she was going to pay for it.

 _'Fuck...'_

She was about to say something in attempt to cool down Bakugou's temper, until-

Bam!

"What the hell was that?" The door had burst open.

Time had frozen.

Kaminari had charged into the common room, unusually agitated, in a battle stance as if expecting a villain attack or infiltration into their dormitory.

Then he stopped.

Ochako was completely stiff. Her eyes were wide open.

She had been seen.

By the biggest idiot in class 1-A. By the greatest blabber mouth of the whole school.

She had dropped her bunny gloves to the floor, mouth completely agape. Realisation was still to be processed, and she could only stand there without further reaction.

"Uraraka?" Kaminari looked almost as shocked as the horrified girl before him.

Bakugou had also stopped his movements abruptly. His eyes absorbed the current situation, glare flicking back and forth between the pikachu idiot and the dumb bunny.

"I-I..."

Bakugou glared.

The bitch's eyes were filling up with tears.

Her face was completely crimson, her cheeks dyed a deep dark red. Fear and humiliation were about to burst out from her glassy eyes.

She was about to release her emotions of accumulating embarrassment and dread.

She was close to crying.

"W-what are you..." Kaminari gave her an unsure smile, but it was clear he was surpressing an urge to burst into laughter. He was ignorant as always, unable to recognise Uraraka's growing distress.

Uraraka's eyes were on the floor.

"I-It's not like-"

"Huh? Bakugou? Why are you here?"

Bakugou flinched sensitively. His murderous eyes flicked towards the still visibly shaken round face beside him. She had looked up in alarm. Bakugou contemplated her dumb expression with dripping poison.

 _'This trouble making bitch!'_

Kaminari was definitely about to laugh, his eyes virtually bulging out his sockets. The silent Uraraka had now taken a more agitated approach to cover up for Bakugou, but was useless in her panic to provide a rational explanation.

"Kaminari! No! I can e-explain! He was just-"

"Oi."

"Sorry?"

In an instant, Bakugou had sped up to the poor boy and slammed him into the nearby table with an explosive propulsion, effectively cracking it in the process. He then proceeded to slam Kaminari onto the floor, and lock him into a choking position, and within seconds after his surprise attack, Kaminari was out cold.

 _'Are you serious?!'_

Ochako had sunk to the ground in shock at his amazing speed and efficiency, but also numb from his rather radical way of solving this problem effectively.

 _He had decided to knock out one of his classmates in order to shut him up about it._

 _And he had decided to do this in the most violent way possible._

The tears had left her eyes now. She felt like laughing. Hell, she had let out a small 'pfft', uncontrollably snickering at the absurdity of the situation, shoulders still tense.

Then she felt guilty about herself...

Her eyes travelled to meet the half dead boy that lay on the ground, head first, ass protruding, facial expression reflecting nothing but pain, and brow illustrating his _'wtf'_ moment of realisation before drowning in a wave of forced unconsciousness.

'...'

Strangely, Ochako could only slightly smile. In relief. In guilt.

 _Poor Kaminari._

* * *

Phew! Another long chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and support! It was fun and inspiring to read and again, sorry if the swearing bothered anyone.. As for whether it'll be a Kacchako story or not... their romance would probably come pretty slowly, because of their canon personalities and aspirations, and I'd really like to keep them as canon as possible, so... I'm moving the story towards that direction too. Hopefully they're not too out of character for now... (I tried my best to keep them in character to the original, not sure how you readers feel about it...)

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is really appreciated, so thank you so much!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey."

Bakugou looked up. His crimson eyes had narrowed almost instantly, but they immediately relaxed after realising who it was.

"What. It's you." He muttered, turning back to his work.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Haha. What?"

"I said homework, Kirishima." Bakugou repeated, irritated.

"I heard you."

"Good."

Kirishima sat down next to him, shirt brushing past Bakugou's back slightly. He could feel the boy's heat next to him. His eyes were fixed on the sheet of paper before him, narrowed in concentration.

Without processing his actions properly, Kirishima let himself fall onto Bakugou's back, his own arching slightly to put on some of his weight onto the sturdy structure beside him, leaning next to him back to back. He was tired. Exhausted after an afternoon of long, long training.

"What are you doing?" Bakugou didn't look back at all.

"Leaning on you." Kirishima stated plainly.

"The hell."

Kirishima just laughed wearily.

They stayed like this for a few minutes in silence, the only thing heard being the soft scratching of Bakugou's pencil on the piece of paper. Kirishima could feel the muscles on Bakugou's back stretching and relaxing as he wrote, moving forwards and backwards occasionally and causing Kirishima to slide off his support for a few seconds.

But Bakugou would always resume his position shortly, holding Kirishima there behind him. He was careful. Kirishima knew. He knew without having to look at him. He could feel his concern for him despite Bakugou desperately not showing it.

Bakugou was rough. But many times his roughness concealed his kindness. A kindness not everyone could see.

"When are you going to get off me?" Kirishima grinned slightly at Bakugou's sudden inquiry. His tone was forcibly aggressive, but he had not moved from his position.

"I'm all worn out."

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kirishima pushed himself further backwards onto Bakugou's body. He twitched.

"Stop it."

Kirishima stopped abruptly.

His eyes scanned Bakugou's room searchingly. Then he paused.

"Hey, Bakugou-"

"What now?" His voice was irritable.

"Why didn't you replace your window?" The former hole in the room was instead covered with a complete mess of some sort of silver material.

Duct tape?

Kirishima wasn't really sure.

He was promptly pushed off Bakugou's back when the blond responded.

"Some fucking bitch taped it up before I could do anything about it." Bakugou's glare noticeably darkened.

"Tape?"

"Tape."

Kirishima didn't know what to say. Bakugou turned back to his work simultaneously. The scratching of his pencil became louder and sharper than before, the sound slightly foreign to Kirishima's sensitive ears.

Only one question arose.

 _'Who?'_

* * *

A week had passed after the announcement of All Might's scheduled project teams, and they were now gathered once more under the ex number one hero of the world, as he revealed their missions to accomplish.

"A pro hero requires several skills. Many of these skills need to be trained in this class, and thus your mission to accomplish in this team project movement is to work towards four main themes: combat, rescue, decision making and teamwork." His eyes scanned the intently attentive class slowly, before stopping at Izuku, and then at Bakugou. "Of course, all four are linked to one another, but you will surely find that one specialises specifically at one aspect, whilst the others the other. That is why I have put you into teams. Your task is to _learn_ from each other, and to each improve your own standards for each aspect so as to get more points for your team as a whole as well."

There was a murmur in the class. The task had been made to sound easy enough, but the full meaning of All Might's words were impacting.

 _Learning_ from one another. This was not competition.

"I find it needless to say that of course, this will count for your grades as a whole. But you are both going to be individually and collectively graded, so as to fully analyse your individual faults. This is not about competition. It is about individual improvement." All Might's eyes were serious. "Obviously, you are not doing this for your grades. It all forms part of you path towards becoming the best heroes you can be in future."

Izuku's eyes were fixed straight ahead.

Bakugou hands were clenched.

The best heroes they could be?

That could only be-

Surpassing the hero All Might had been himself.

Their eyes swerved towards each other immediately, green to red. Their looks were filled with determination, with mutual understanding, with begrudging acknowledgement.

Rivalry.

"So for this lesson I'd like you to get together in your team's, and to discuss my overall assignment with each other. I want all of you to plan your group objectives very carefully, and how to achieve them as a collective group. Remember, the main focuses need to be based on Combat, Rescue, Rational thinking and Teamwork." All Might glared at the class with unwavering strength. "And today's lesson will require a lot of teamwork and leadership."

* * *

"What's our main objective?" Ashido Mina scratched her head dubiously, addressing Kirishima blankly. She held the sheet of paper for each group to fill in, and was visibly exasperated by the growing tension between two certain boys sitting on either side of her.

"Uh... What d'you think, Bakugou?"

Bakugou raised his head with a crimson glare, and spoke clearly and decisively.

"Combat." He growled. "To win."

"Deku?" Ochako nodded at the quiet boy next to her inquiringly.

"I'd actually prefer rescue." Izuku raised his gaze slowly to meet Bakugou's as he spoke. He had finally come to terms with him. He was not afraid to voice his opinion anymore. He steadied his shaking hands.

"Fucking nerd.." Bakugou's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be a dick, Bakugou.." Mina shrugged off his poisonous glare and turned back to Kirishima calmly. "What's your objective?"

The pair of red eyes looked up pensively, and met Bakugou's with a knowing glance. Kirishima was sure that he had only one objective.

That was to get stronger.

"Combat." He grinned at the alien girl before him. " It's gotta be combat for me, Ashido."

"And Uraraka?"

Uraraka seemed hesitant to speak. Her eyes were on her feet, her mouth puckered and brow creased in her concentration.

"..Rescue." She said finally, looking down at her outstretched fingers. "I want to save..."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. Her seriousness was emitted through her trembling voice, determination shaking her entire being.

Yet he said nothing.

No one else did, after all

It was now two vs two votes. All eyes were on Ashido now, who absorbed their looks with slight rigidity.

"It's up to you, Ashido. You choose." Kirishima grinned.

"I choose, huh?" The girl smirked. Her eyes hid a slight glimmer of mischief.

"Yeah, you choose." Ochako nodded in agreement. Ashido could see Bakugou's _'say-rescue-and I-kill-you'_ glare, whilst she could literally feel Izuku's burning determination piling up at her right. Ochako looked sort of stupid, biting her thumbnail lost in thought, whilst Kirishima just sat there staring at her blankly.

She felt as if the answer were obvious.

" Well to be honest, I think what this team needs the most, is..." Her grin had only widened.

"-Teamwork." She finished, tone forceful.

They had all frozen, caught off guard. It was clear from their faces that they had expected the answer to be either Rescue or Combat. Certainly not something suggested by no one like teamwork.

"I'm writing it down as our main objective." She announced with finality. The venom Bakugou was literally spitting out of his eyes was almost tangible, but for some reason he said nothing. Izuku seemed to nod at the idea slightly, before looking down again.

"We all agree on this?"

"Yes.." Ochako began reluctantly. Her voice betrayed her doubts, but her tone also revealed her lack of confidence.

"I guess it makes sense.." Kirishima nodded thoughtfully. "So we all agree with this-"

"No."

All eyes swerved towards Bakugou. His expression was strangely contorted, in supposed irritation, yet his tone was calm and controlled.

"I want to focus on Combat." He said plainly.

"Bakugou, team work is really-"

"I _know_ the importance of teamwork, Kirishima, I'm just fucking expressing my priorities." His glare solidified. Kirishima shrugged.

"I mean, there's no reason for you-"

"Like I said, raccoon eyes, I am _not_ saying teamwork is useless or anything.." Bakugou snapped, growling under his breath. His eyes swerved to glare at a certain green haired boy opposite him. "I just prioritise victory over teamwork, that's all. Not saying any fucking shit about teamwork itself."

His tone was almost defensive, yet his eyes never left Deku.

 _'All Might did say something like this about me and the fucking nerd too..'_

He clenched his teeth, and spoke once more, clearly.

"It's a majority's vote, right?" His eyes hardened decisively, almost as if irritable. "Fuck this shit and get it over with."

He ignored the stupid grin Kirishima wore on his face and longed to slap Uraraka's dumb expression, as if in a trance. The Raccoon eyes was gaping at him as if he were a new colour or something, and Deku was just smiling.

Like the idiotic nerd he was.

What a drag.

Teamwork with these dumb dipshits.

He clicked his tongue as he remembered the extent of Uraraka's annoying skills. And her excruciatingly irritating voice, and dumb, ugly face.

It was a challenge.

Definitely.

But it was a wall that he could definitely climb over and destroy with his own two hands.

* * *

"Deku!" Ochako grinned at the boy with her usual cheerfulness, and patted him playfully on his back. "Where're you going?"

The boy smiled at her warmly. He enjoyed her company, and he was glad to know that she enjoyed his.

"I'm gonna get a new notebook." He spoke thoughtfully, rubbing his chin casually, gaze concentrated. " I've run out of pages for my notes..."

Uraraka smiled in exasperation. It was this diligence that Ochako loved about Deku. He would always try his very best. Achievements come with a healthy price, and Deku compensated them with his effort.

"And you? You're going out too?" Ochako flinched a little as he stared at her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah.. Part time job, remember?" Ochako could feel herself go red in anxiety, and the cold sweat beginning to form at her neck. She still remembered Kaminari's rather unfortunate fate a few days ago, and she was rather eager not to witness something like that again.

Damn.

She could still remember the awkwardness at school the next day. Kaminari had appeared with a big bandage over his head and his right arm. He had not spoken a word about the incident. He had not spoken a word to Bakugou, either.

Uraraka was beginning to feel worried..

He had had a bandage on his head. Did Kaminari have a concussion?

Had he become more stupid, or had he forgotten the incident as whole as a result of post traumatic stress disorder? Bakugou's violence certainly was traumatic.

And still, Uraraka wanted to laugh.

"Uraraka?"

"Oh sorry! Just a little tired." She smiled brightly. She was actually quite looking forward to the workplace. It was definitely quite exciting there, and strangely, (although Uraraka would never say this out loud) she enjoyed cosplaying.

It was embarrassing. It was quite cringey. She had never cosplayed in her life before this.

But somehow this part time job had fitted with her, and she had become strangely attatched to it.

"Ah well... I need to go now..." Ochako smiled at Deku, and gave him a little wave.

"Yeah..." he looked as if wanting to say something else, but held his tongue. "See you later.."

"Bye!"

She watched Deku leave the dormitory door slowly, and then turned to move away herself. She pushed the bag up her shoulder hastily, swinging it around blindly before bumping into something hard.

Hard fabric.

Fabric that was hard?

She looked up.

Red eyes. Glaring.

"...Sorry..?" She offered her sweetest smile. Bakugou glared down at her. She had immediately backed away from him so as to avoid invading his personal space.

And possibly avoid stepping into his rage range.

"Watch where you're going, Uraraka."

"Sorry." Her smile only grew wider. Her carefree reaction pissed Bakugou off to no end. Her stupid smile was still shining on her face, and it bothered him to hell because he had no idea what was causing it. He gave a loud 'tch', and shuffled away, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Oh! Are you going out, Bakugou?" Uraraka called out, closing their formerly growing distance between each other, and turning herself to face him at his front.

"What do you care? Don't ask me. Don't annoy me. Stop talking. Die." He glared at her viciously, visibly annoyed, and growled under his breath. "Actually, don't even think of walking in front of me, bitch."

Ochako shuddered. Classic Bakugou to be so antagonistic. He was unpleasant to most, and she seemed to be no exception.

Only she didn't really have a problem with it.

Strangely, Bakugou's attitude didn't bother Ochako as much as she thought it would. Maybe it was because she could understand him a little better now, but she just didn't feel the fear and opposition towards him that she had felt when she had first fought him at the sports festival.

Instead, she respected him now.

And she wanted to talk to him. To get to know him more. To be _friends_ with him.

Even Deku seemed to have reconciled with Bakugou now. Ochako wanted to find the courage to do the same. _Befriending_ Bakugou Katsuki.

He had, after all, proven himself not as bad a guy as he looked. He had helped her get out of several pinches, including the Kaminari incident a week ago. All of which had involved her cosplaying, though...

She was grateful. Just a little grateful towards him.

Bakugou kicked the door open with a grunt, and moved out the dormitory in silence. Uraraka watched him leave.

He was wearing a black v neck shirt, that clung over his frame comfortably, and complementary to his black loose sweatpants, suitable for physical movement. He was probably getting ready to train again.

Perseverance.

Another similar trait Bakugou possessed with Deku.

They were both geniuses. They were both genius hard workers.

They had both climbed to heights that Ochako could never have dreamt to reach.

Watching the boy leave, Uraraka couldn't help but feel a wave of curiosity wash through her as she stared at his back.

 _Befriending_ Bakugou Katsuki.

She wanted to be his friend.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** It's another long chapter, but I hoped you've enjoyed it!

Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciated your feedback and suggestions. I've re-read the work, and yeah, I do feel like I might've overwritten Bakugou's personality... I am so sorry if this has detracted any of the readers' enjoyment of the story, and I'll do my best to keep all the characters as 'in character' as possible. Hopefully this hasn't bothered anyone else too much (I am so sorry if it had) and thank you very much for telling me! I hope this chapter had improved and perhaps become more enjoyable..? Sorry about that. I'll do my best in future with all the feedback in mind!

So anyways, thanks for reading the story and I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, and once more, constructive criticism is really appreciated! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Bakugou was in a good mood.

A strangely good mood.

He had had a mediocre day. It was the usual thing. He had three idiots surrounding him constantly, and he had had to blast them back in their seats every time they irked him off enough.

The Usual routine.

Class, Training, Class, Training.

Why was he strangely in such a good mood, though?

He wasn't happy. He wouldn't go that far. But he certainly didn't feel angry. Or annoyed. That was a change, at least.

He had plopped himself onto the bed casually in thought, and had begun to undress out of his school shirt. Sure, the duct tape window by the side was an eyesore, but It didn't bother him that much today.

Strange.

He was in a good mood, he supposed.

His phone rang. Bakugou glared at it carefully, before picking it up gingerly with a knowing pout.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me you ignorant boy!" He felt as if his eardrums had exploded at the sudden volume. So much for his good mood.

It had gone rotten.

"Don't fucking scream, you noisy bitch."

"Don't you fucking scream at me when you say that, Katsuki!" He clicked his tongue angrily, about to hang up on her without hesitation. "And don't you dare hang up on me, I'll fucking whack you if you do, stupid boy!"

"Then don't. Fucking. Scream at me." He replied through gritted teeth. His mother was as annoying as always. Yet she rarely called him. And when she did it was irritating. A pain to deal with.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Don't swear at me. That's what I want." He rolled his eyes. "Katsuki, it's your father's birthday soon."

"So?"

"Don't fucking 'so?' me, who the hell do you think you' re talking to?"

"A bitch."

"Your mom!"

"What's the problem?" Bakugou sighed, deciding it was better to get straight to the point so as to avoid blasting his phone to pieces in his growing irritation.

"...It's on a Sunday." There was a pause. Bakugou waited. He could sort of predict what was coming next, but he decided to wait for the words to come. "I want you to come home."

He kept silent for a few seconds.

"Why?"

He heard his mother sigh at the other end of the line.

"Because we're a fucking family, Katsuki. What don't you understand about that? It's a Sunday, you'll be free, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Do me a favour... Get him something.."

"Fuck. You just want someone to get you a present for him, huh?" He scoffed at his mother's ulterior motives. Fucking easy to read.

"Just get him something... A towel, a nail cutter, anything."

"I don't really care about birthdays."

"I don't really care about what you think, Katsuki. Just do as you're told and shut up about it."

How he wished he had bought the punchbag he and Kirishima had seen in the shopping district the other day. He really needed to sock something in hard. The flat face's flat face would be perfect material.

"Fucking bitch.." his palms were ignited.

"Don't swear at me!"

"Fuck off."

* * *

When Uraraka had left the cafe through the back door after her shift, she was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. A group of a few young men a few years into their twenties were surrounding a fellow staff member from the cafe. She didn't really know her, since they had different shifts, but Uraraka had often seen her enter the shop right before she herself left it after her own hour shift. It was definitely an odd sight.

"Hey... Come on now!" She heard one of the men jeer. "Don't you wanna come with us?"

"You' ve got pretty legs. You look good, miss..."

Ochako heard a loud smacking noise.

"Don't touch me!"

She looked up intently, marching straight towards the group with iron determination. She reached out a hand to clasp one of the men's shoulder, swerving him around to face herself.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with our staff?" Ochako stared at the man before her with steely eyes, yet felt insecure and strangely nervous.

The man was glancing at her up and down, blue eyes swerving as if contemplating her every look to absorb it into his menacing, disgusting eyes.

"Wow. This chick's gorgeous." She heard him laugh.

"You sure? Her face is all round, ain't it?" One of the other men jeered back. A vein had popped at Uraraka's forehead. What the hell?

"Excuse me?" Her eyes hardened, and she dropped her arm back down to her side. "Could you guys please leave? This girl here has to get in for her shift." Ochako pushed the blonde girl next to her, their eyes meeting subconsciously. Uraraka nodded at her encouragingly, nudging her to run inside the back door.

"Heh? Then do you wanna come with us instead?" Ochako stared at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hey, I'm saying you're freaking hot, pretty. Wanna hang out somewhere?" The man with the blue eyes had reached out a shaking arm to grab her own with an iron grip. Ochako shrugged it off immediately.

"Stop it." She snapped, annoyed. "Please leave."

"Is that how you treat your customers, missus? I don't-"

"I'm sorry, but I've got an appointment elsewhere. If you'd like to continue this discussion I must call the manager-" She yelped in surprise as the man suddenly drew a hand to grab her right arm and haul her to his side, yanking her to drag her away. The men by the side were cackling maliciously. She was at a loss of words.

Her eyes travelled to find the blonde girl hastily. She tilted her head forcefully, indicating the back door with steely determination. The girl nodded nervously, and pushed her way into the building, almost in tears.

Ochako yanked her hand out of his grasp, but was only crowded by other men behind her, and pushed back amongst them. She felt herself be led outside the alleyway into the main road in the shopping district, as she struggled in vain against the barrier between herself and the people around her. She longed to use her quirk to float them away from her, but she was still reluctant upon using it on civilians. Would pro heroes do things like this? How would pro heroes actually deal with situations like this?

She was worried that these men were indeed customers, and that they would taint the cafe's reputation permanently if she did anything wrong.

But now wasn't the time to say that.

"Freaking chick won't stop moving!"

She yelled audibly as she felt a hand slide down her back to her legs.

Disgusting.

She smacked the hand away in embarrassment and humiliation, floating the man forcefully away with her quirk and swipe kicking the other man in front of her with the combat techniques she had learnt during her internship with Gunhead. The blue eyed man had sworn under his breath, and taken a long stride to swing in an empty fist at her head, which she dodged swiftly to slam the hand away and to grab it with a forward march, before swinging the sturdy structure behind her towards and flinging him to the floor with a heaving throw. She paused at the impact, before narrowly evading another attack that lunged for her neck by her side. It was a rock. And it was floating.

They were now using their quirks.

She was guessing the quirk was the floating man's above her, as the rock flew around weakly maneuvering pathetically in attempt to hit the target. The quirk would've been more powerful had it been in someone else's hands. She was guessing he possessed the quirk to push and pull small objects at a close distance. She dodged each and every one of them hastily, before swinging around to slam her palms into another attacking man with strangth, causing him to float away too. As she turned around, she was about to-

Smack!

The impact had lingered on her cheeks longer than the fist had struck her. She was flung backwards to the floor. Her face was stinging, her vision slightly blurred as she looked up at the attacker. The blue eyed man had stood up once more, gaze icy cold upon her with a crude smile on his lips. She was aware of all the attention they were getting now, especially in the crowded shopping district there.

Ochako gulped challengingly.

Many people had stopped for a look, but most of them had brushed the event off as if dusting off dust from a cupboard. No one had bothered to intervene.

She supposed that was what heroes were for, perhaps.

'How selfish.'

A sense of bubbling anger had overcome her. She glared at her attacker with fiery eyes. She wasn't about to hold back. They were civilians, sure, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could take this.

A flash had struck her eyes at her left as it took her a blinded millisecond to realise that it was a quirk, as a hand swung in to grab her hair by her side. Her eyes closed as she braced for impact, but it never came.

"What the hell are you doing, round face?"

Ochako's eyes widened. She knew that voice well. She contemplated the muscled hand that had grabbed the attacker's thrusting arm before her with incredulity. His palms were fuming.

"Bakugou?" Ochako was openly gaping at the boy, expression reflecting her inner shock and surprise. The other men around her had also frozen in their positions at the sight at the explosive boy's sudden arrival.

He turned back at her, giving her the same, disgustingly disgusted face that was always specially reserved for her and her apparently disgusting face.

"Don't fucking make a scene out here and block the way for others, bitch." His glare was mortifying. "Freaking annoying."

"Uh..."

"And you fucktards out there, go fucking find a life. You sure adults of your age should be fucking around with this underage bitch here? Because you should find someone else. You'll regret it. This fucking bitch is stupid and annoying."

The men were staring at him with hostile gestures, muttering dark comments under their breaths.

"Who the hell are you? This chick's boyfriend?" One of them had hissed out loud, to be immediately shot down by Bakugou within a millisecond.

"Who would want to date this monster?" Uraraka flinched. Monster. Nice. It left a lovely taste in her mouth. The small embarrased blush had left her face immediately as she gulped down her instant irritation.

"I would definitely not date someone so..." She deliberately glanced at Bakugou to strike in an impacting reaction. "-explosive." She ended, rolling her eyes. She could feel the heat rising beside her, Bakugou's palms releasing small explosions again.

"And I would fucking commit suicide before I could spend ten minutes in the same room with this fat and ugly bitch!"

"I'd rather date a weird alien than date this jerk!"

"Well good, because only the mad aliens would choose to date some ugly girl like you!"

"Is this a romantic comedy show?" Both heads swerved to murderously glare at one of the men who had spoken. "What are you, comedians?"

Both Bakugou and Uraraka were ready to retaliate violently before being interrupted by a cautious hand on the speaker's shoulders.

"Wait up, dude. He's the guy from the sports festival." Ochako heard the figure breathe. "The guy who won the tournament at UA." The man's tone was fearful, as his friends visibly shrunk back at his words in apparent realisation.

"He's the guy who got taken hostage by the sludge villain, right?"

Bakugou's explosive aura was spreading like a dark cloud of doom. Uraraka decided to shut up for the time being.

"Which little bastard just said that shit?" He spat, scanning the crowd with feline predatory instincts.

The crowd dispersed almost immediately. The men had disappeared. They were left standing alone in the middle of the main road, staring at each other in disbelief.

Ochako blinked.

Then she watched Bakugou's red eyes fix on her with dripping poison.

"Uh.. Thanks." She started awkwardly. The boy didn't move. He just grunted in annoyance.

"..." The silence was overwhelming. Bakugou's glare was so distracting that her mind had gone blank. "Can I treat you something? Like, at some ramen restaurant or somewhere?"

Her tone was hopeful. She didn't dislike the boy, and it was an opportunity to know him better.

She absorbed his malicious leer.

Possibly not.

"They're shit."

"Sorry?"

"The restaurants are shit. My cooking is better." He answered shortly, turning away.

'Oh really?' Ochako gulped slightly in thought. She hadn't eaten much. She was a glutton, and she needed food. Desperately needed food.

He moved through the crowd under the street lights, with Uraraka trailing not far behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Once more, sorry if the swearing bothered anyone.. I'd really appreciate reviews. Reviews? Please leave a few! (claps hands together desperately) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

She watched his back move forward with a hanging sense of curiosity. It was raining mildly, and the black v neck shirt he was wearing was clinging over his back comfortably, capturing the shape of his muscled body, which rather strangely, looked endearing to Uraraka's eyes.

He had a wide back. That was one thing Ochako noticed first when she had first brought her eyes up to find him once they had left the shopping district.

The second thing she had taken notice of was the way he walked. He had his sturdy, rough hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy pants, and shuffled with a marching sense in his strides, his whole body moving systematically, as if emphasizing his well built body even more.

Yep. This was the power of UA. All the guys in the school were ripped.

The third thing she realised was that she had not lost sight of that wide back during her entire journey out of the crowd filled shopping district. She was sure that if it were someone like her, she would have quickly gotten lost once engulfed in a crowd of people. But she didn't. She never lost sight of Bakugou ahead of her.

Sure, there were times when she felt she had to pick up her pace to keep up with him, but there were other times when she could just be a few feet behind him, walking with tranquility, like she was doing now.

It had then occured to her, that it was _him._ Not once had he ever turned back to find Ochako, but she could sort of tell... He had slowed his own pace when he felt she couldn't find him. It was a mild deed, but the thought of Bakugou just doing something like this left a slightly sweet taste in Ochako's mouth.

And what had happened next was much more of a confirmation of Ochako's suspicions than anything else. Bakugou had stopped at the door of the UA dormitories, and had turned around to look at her, red eyes narrowed, obviously expecting her to be right behind him.

He kicked the door open with an irritable leg, and slouched into it with an audible grunt of annoyance. He stopped. And turned around.

"Oi." He snapped.

"Y-yes?"

"Get in here. It's raining."

"I-uh...know?"

"Congratulations." He moved away, clicking his tongue with visible impatience.

"Hey, you said it first, you know?" Ochako half laughed with exasperated humor. The boy scarcely looked back, let alone offered any reply. Uraraka moved in the common room with caution, eyes never leaving the boy in front of her.

Of course, her stomach had taken the best timing to voice its hunger as a loud rumble echoed across the empty room. She cringed, mentally slapping herself and her stupidity. Her face burned in embarrassment. The blonde boy chose to look back with a red eye, glaring at her without a word. He slouched out of the common room, to the direction of the kitchen. She guessed he was hungry too.

Ochako let out a held breath, and decided settle herself down on the sofa for the time being. Her hair was still wet, and she had taken the opportunity to lightly run her fingers through the messy mop in thought. She supposed she could try and cook something, once in a while. It was late, and she wasn't about to go out again in the pouring rain. She sighed, getting up and moving towards the kitchen to check what was in the refrigerator.

"Oomph!" She had bumped into someone's chest as she rubbed her forehead, looking up carefully. Bakugou. Again.

"Oh! Sorry." She muttered. Her forehead was slightly wet. Bakugou's shirt was still drenched with rain. Her eyes found a drop of water slip down one lock of hair, landing on his protruding collar bone.

"I'm cooking. Get out of here." Bakugou replied shortly, before pushing her away to a side, to lunge in for a kitchen knife from the knife stand.

"Oh! I was just thinking about cooking myself-"

"Fuck off. My kitchen."

She was about to retaliate that it wasn't his kitchen at all, but stopped herself as she watched him turn back to the table. He had begun to chop apart a carrot, the regular clop clop clop noise insanely fast. Ochako watched in awe as he rapidly whipped out other vegetables from the side, and began to chop them too. He threw in some noodles into the pot of boiling water, and began to flawlessly conjunct the ingredients into an aroma of unmistakable cuisine within a few minutes.

She only stood there, absorbing his absolutely outstanding culinary skills with shock and awe, with a touch of jealousy. Uraraka Ochako's culinary skills were laughable. A mess. She supposed it wasn't her thing. She enjoyed eating much more, after all.

"Move." She jumped, as the proximity of the smell of the ramen overwhelmed her starving stomach. She followed the boy like a mouse following a piece of cheese into the common room, where the boy stopped rather abruptly in front of the table.

He gestured with his head to the girl behind him.

'Sit.'

She sat without him saying a word.

Bakugou slammed one of the bowls on the table with force, and laid out a pair of chopsticks before her. He still held his own bowl in his hands, yet he did not move.

He stared down at her, crimson eyes piercing, expression contorted in ambiguous concentration, waiting. Waiting.

She took a deep breath. The smell was too attracting. She clapped her hands together, and picked up the chopsticks with determination.

And she took a long slurp.

She brought her eyes up to meet Bakugou's whose expression was hard to read. Her eyes were twinkling, a rosy blush having risen to her cheeks as she struggled to swallow the large mouthful properly in her choking excitement.

"So good!" She managed to cough. "It's so good! How? Wow!"

She had to admit this was probably the best bowl of ramen she had had for ages, and it was sheer mystery to remember that this was actually made by the explosive boy before her.

"Delicious." She managed to gasp after giving in to the urge of stuffing in another mouthful.

Bakugou expression changed. His eyes were crinkling, the corners of his mouth folding into a smirk. Satisfaction. Arrogant satisfaction.

He turned away to leave the room, with his steaming bowl of ramen still in his hands.

"A-aren't you eating?" Ochako called.

He half turned around.

"Why would I eat here? I'm going back to my room."

"But it's a long way away. You'll need to take the bowl back here too, after all." Uraraka tilted her head in curiosity.

"I don't want to eat with you." He replied shortly. "Your eating habits are disgusting."

"Huh?" She felt offended. But she also felt the urge to laugh. "How so?"

He scoffed.

"You sniff loudly, you spill the stuff when you eat, you splash around everywhere each time you take a mouthful, you slurp loudly, you can't seem to keep the table clean, and you can't seem to stop playing with your hair each time you lay your chopsticks down. Oh! and you talk when your mouth is full."

"No I don't." She laughed at his observations. He just ignored her, slouching back up the stairs.

"Bakugou!"

"What now?" His voice was gruff and murderous. He had directed his iconic poisonous glare towards her now.

"Thank you." Ochako stood up hastily. "Thank you so much for this. For the food, I mean. And for helping me out today. And for leading me out of that shopping district. And for waiting for me." She ended awkwardly.

The boy looked at her as if she were stupid.

"The fuck are you talking about? Help? Wait? What the fuck?" He glared at the wall beside him with frightening stiffness. "It was a fucking coincidence. Fucking stupid. Fucking bitch." He had turned round again, his face hidden by the shadow of the wall. "Don't get the wrong idea, round face."

He left the room without another word.

Ochako watched his back disappear up the stairs.

A smile had begun to paint the features of her face.

It had suddenly dawned upon her, that Bakugou Katsuki may very well be a tsundere.

Perhaps.

Definitely.

* * *

"So... It's just us today?" It was certainly queer. Kirishima had never been a person who would just miss class out of the blue. But he had not come today, and his group was quite distraught with his absence during All Might's lesson.

"Yeah..." Izuku looked at Bakugou with a questioning pair of eyes. "I think I saw him this morning, though, in the kitchen. Mina nodded earnestly.

"Do you know anything, Bakugou?" She asked casually. The boy glared at her.

"What does it matter?" He snapped. "He's sick, that's all."

"So you _do_ know what happened." A vein popped at Bakugou's forehead as Mina looked at him expectantly.

"Yes. And?"

"We're just worried, you know?"

"Don't be. He's fine." He answered shortly, before sitting down on the floor with a knowing glare. There was a silence.

"So... What's up with Kirishima?" Mina began once more. Bakugou swore under his breath. He hated this bitch.

"I fucking said he caught a stupid fever, so he's sick! Are you fucking deaf?"

"But he was fine this morning..."

"He was fucking pushing himself again, so I sent him back to his room. Damn! Will you just focus on our fucking assignment now?"

 _'Aww...'_ Uraraka didn't really know why, but she sort of found his reaction cute. So he had a caring side, huh?

"Oi! Alien bitch. Get on with it."

Ashido refused to look at him, instead directing her speech to Midoriya behind her.

"Ok then... Since we're talking about teamwork here... Should we like, first improve our skills by taking account of what others have to advise us?"

"What?" Ochako didn't really get what she was saying.

"Like, you know... Partner up and somehow build up improvement within us by taking advice from your mate?" Ashido gestured wildly. The gears clicked in Ochako's blank mind.

"It makes sense, I guess..." It was Izuku and who had decided to speak now, his brows raised in thought. "Since Kirishima isn't here, we probably can't do much as a group without him..."

Bakugou grunted in reply.

"Right." Ochako said testily. "So..uh.."

"The groups." Bakugou spoke for her. She flinched, but was mentally relieved.

"I refuse to go with Bakugou." Ashido had uncharacteristically flipped Bakugou off lazily, and moved closer to Ochako. The boy retaliated with the bursting sound of his quirk from his palms, as Izuku gulped rather uneasily behind him.

"I refuse to go with Raccon eyes." Bakugou stated clearly. "And I refuse to go with Deku." He snapped, after a lot of thought. For a split second, his crimson eyes met Izuku's own with a begrudging admittance of understanding. "..yet." He murmured. Ashido didn't hear him, instead rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I'm not going with Mr Grumpy Pants there.."

"I think you've established that already, ugly."

"Your personality is offputting."

"Your face is rotten."

"Are you stupid? Your entire being is rotten. Disgusting. King of assholes. Jerk."

It was clear to both Midoriya and Uraraka that the absence of Kirishima had greatly decreased their capabilities of communication and teamwork.

They would learn to appreciate his presence more in future.

"Uraraka!"

"Yes?" Ochako jumped a little as Mina leapt to her side, clutching her arm possessively.

"I'm partnering with you."

Uraraka could only laugh exasperatedly. Then she absorbed Deku's obvious change of expression pensively.

"Are you retarded? The whole point of this assignment is to fucking improve the teamwork! What's the point of going with someone you work well with? Fucking pointless!" Bakugou was ready to flip the table.

"I'm not gonna team up with a jerk, you know."

"Well, I'm not about to fucking team up with Deku!" he exploded. Then he stopped. He could only remember All Might's advice after their fight. "...yet."

"Then that's fucking pointless, right?" Ashido leered at him mockingly. Bakugou flipped the table over.

"Bitch you have a death wish, huh?"

Ashido refused to back down, and just laughed, albeit with a little distress.

"Well what do _you_ want? Since the whole world and it's affairs seems to revolve around your personal problems..."

There was a pause.

"We're changing teams." He said shortly.

"We're 'changing teams'!" Ashido laughed mockingly. "Alright, Mr Jerk. Let's change teams. How about me and Midoriya, and you and Uraraka?"

Both Izuku and Ochako had frozen now, staring intently ahead. Bakugou had become stiff.

He had taken a few seconds to reply, his brow furrowed as if reconsidering his choices for a third time.

Ashido had begun to laugh again, pointing at him and mocking him rhetorically.

"Hypocrite! Jerk! Idiot! Are you an elementary school-"

"Fine."

Even Ashido had dropped her accusing finger now.

"Huh?"

Uraraka couldn't quite believe her ears.

"I said fine, raccon eyes. It suits me. At least I'm not doing useless stuff." He glared meaningfully at Ashido before continuing. "Plus it's only gonna happen till Kirishima gets back."

"..." Ashido seemed to be at a loss of words. Uraraka could only stare at Bakugou's reaction, her mouth agape.

"Round Face." She looked at Bakugou blankly. His eyes were murderous, as she stiffened instantly at the cold shiver that had run down her spine.

"We're moving."

"Sorry?"

"Get your shit together, Uraraka. We're gonna find a quieter place to do this crap."

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them! Hope you all liked the chapter, and see you next time!

Please please leave a review (whines)!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

She felt a pair of red eyes scrutinize her as if morally condemning scum that had crawled from a sewage. She flinched nervously.

"Sh-should we start? We only have like, an hour left of class with All Might, you know?" She decided to keep friendly and casual, so as to tread carefully and avoid setting off Bakugou's shouting fuse.

"..." He glared at her lazily, neither replying nor showing any sort of acknoledgemnt to her proposal. Ochako wanted to sigh.

"Well, I'll start, then... Bakugou... Hmm..." Uraraka furrowed her brows pensively. Bakugou was a flawless combat master, and she doubted there was anything she could advise him on in regards to that aspect. He was also intellectually superior to herself, as much as she hated calling herself stupid, and she could only conclude that Bakugou was an amazing prodigy in his own explosive ways. But if there was anything Bakugou wasn't good at, it would be teamwork.

Uraraka opened her mouth testily, before speaking with slight hesitation.

"I think you need to work on your communication skills.. You know, its kind of hard to get team cooperation when you're part of a group.." She spoke tactlessly, before observing Bakugou's darkening expression confusedly and tilting her head with a slight nod. "I mean, don't tell me you haven't noticed... All you do is get pissed, and... scream all the time, don't you?"

Uraraka swore she saw a premonition of her getting pounded into pieces before the glowering boy beside her, and she scooted apart from him to adapt a defensive stance in fear.

Yet it confused her. Was he mad? She supposed she could be quite direct with her words sometimes without meaning to, but it seemed like a worthy aspect to work on, at least in her opinion.

"...So..?"

She blinked. Her eyes lit up in surprise to the boy's begrudgingly reply. She nodded twice, straightened a lock of her hair enthusiastically and gave him the brightest smile she had ever offered him before.

 _'What is this bitch getting all worked up for?_ ' It vexed Bakugou to see her expressive display of emotions change so abruptly, and it pissed himself even more to find himself appreciating this random gesture of friendliness and liveliness Uraraka always had to offer to the people around her.

"I think you could first, work on expressing yourself more?" She suggested on instinct. "Maybe, just clearly say what you feel more? Not like you aren't direct enough already, but sometimes... I don't know, you seem like you hide some of your inner emotions too much. Like fear.. or happiness.." She raised her eyebrows slowly. Bakugou scowled. She was spouting the usual shit on "voicing your inner thoughts", and he didn't normally take shit like this.

Until he met this troublesome twinkle in the brunette's eyes. Her enthusiasm was brimming to the very top, and her fists were curled up in a motivated pose, almost as if anticipating every one of his answers with the greatest attention.

He resigned himself to resisting her annoying 'It's all good' demaneour.

"Right."

"So you could start off by telling me what you feel right now. Like randomly." Uraraka nodded quickly, before resuming her position.

Bakugou grunted.

"I'm about to wipe that stupid smile off a certain bitch's face yes or yes within the next few minutes." He spoke monotously, as if reciting a line from a textbook. "And I will walk out on this stupid social coaching lesson within the next ten minutes."

Uraraka was unfazed by his threatening statement. Instead, she looked visibly disturbed.

"... Right. I think we need to resolve your anger issues first."

Bakugou slammed a fuming fist at the wall, sending cracks around the region with the explosion.

"WHAT ANGER ISSUES?"

"I can't even have a proper conversation with you without a certain someone shouting their guts out as if the other person were deaf."

"That's your problem, I didn't ask you to shout at me!"

"I'm talking about **you!** "

"What the hell? I don't shout most of the time, unless some idiot like you pisses me off."

"Well, I can't even talk to you like a normal human being. You know, I've observed you communication skills quite thoroughly up till now, and I can conclude that you have three Bakugou modes." Uraraka spoke heatedly, strangely fired up and full of energy.

"Bakugou modes?" Bakugou was staring at her as if she had suddenly drawn a naughty picture on her own forehead out of the blue.

"The three ways Bakugou Katsuki expresses himself." She spoke matter of factedly. "Mode one, ignores you, but expresses discontent with eye contact. Inflicts emotional turmoil, and causes stuttering and loss of self confidence to the other person. Mode two, grunts a lot, or swears a lot, making you feel like you're talking to an elementary school student who think he's all grown up now." Bakugou was about to blast her face in. " And mode three, just screams around like a madman, causing people to avoid him because anyone would want to save their eardrums, and also because he gets all scary, like a bear or a wolf."

Uraraka could feel the presence of a looming werewolf towering over her now, yet she tactlessly plunged on.

"Its hard to communicate with you, Bakugou... That's what I'm saying... Hey, now! Don't get into mode three, ok? I didn't mean to offend you... Mode two is fine." She smiled reassuringly, as if talking to a toddler. Airhead bitch.

He had no idea why his personality was being recounted like attack skills from an rpg game, and it confused him even more that strangely all the features described sounded familiar.

Or maybe it was just that annoying girl.

It was that annoying girl. Definitely.

What the fuck. What the hell was the deal of 'The three Bakugou modes'? Who did Uraraka think she was?

"So do you wanna work-"

" **Uraraka Ochako's** flaws." Bakugou overrode her speech with overwhelming force. "1) Combat incapabilities. Claims she's got special close quarter combat training from gunhead, yet only knows basics and doesn't know how to utilise them in combat situations. Useless skill. Blockhead. 2) Mentally impaired. Has no idea how to get out of tight situations without panicking like an idiot. Does not know the difference between heroic efforts and reckless stupidity. Cannot tell the difference between a pig and herself, because they look too much alike. 3) Extremely annoying. Has a squeaky voice and is annoyingly happy everyday. Has a stupid grin which makes people want to slap a pig. Squeaks like a dying pig. Round faced and a glutton."

Ochako winced.

"Wow- that hurt-"

"4) Is a fucking Deku obsessed Dekutard. Can't spend a day without him. Can't take an hour without mentioning his name. Can't stop copying him and imitating his idiotic actions. Equally stupid as fucking Deku. Fucking Dekutard." He snapped. Uraraka looked close to exploding, her face flushed brilliant red. "5) Has a big round face and fat red cheeks. Looks like a-"

" **Thank you** Bakugou that's quite enough." Uraraka's voice was clipped. She had hardly ever felt so insulted before. She had been fine with all the insults and all the flaws Bakugou had thrown at him from flaw 1 to flaw 3, albeit with a little annoyance and irritation, yet flaw 4 had completely caught her off guard.

And Bakugou was right about that. She didn't like admitting it, but she did seem like a 'Dekutard', or whatever Bakugou liked to call it. Although she wasn't.

She admired Deku, that was all.

Whatever Bakugou had meant when he had rudely remarked upon Ochako and Deku, it angered her. Strangely angered her. She was, without doubt, annoyed. Furious. As if Bakugou had uncovered a hidden side of her without her permission.

A side she had never chosen to explore before.

"What's wrong now, huh? Getting all stingy, bitch?" Bakugou seemed satisfied at Uraraka's static change of expression, proudly admiring his handiwork as if it were the first thing he had ever achieved in his long life. "Hit a sore spot, right? Bitch." He spat tauntingly.

"What the fuck. Says the dickhead that has **anger issues.** " Uraraka had begun to swear without hesitation now, frustration and growing anger bubbling up inside her. She had stood up, as if rising against a challenge, taunting Bakugou back with equal animosity, and even greater ferocity, like a lioness.

Bakugou scrutinized her with a broad, challenging lopsided grin.

"Guess we've both got _uncorrectable_ flaws, yeah?"

" _Unlikely_ to correct flaws, please." Uraraka jeered back at him, slamming a hand on the small table beside them. "I'm sure I would be able to aid you to correct that rather... unsightly attitude of yours and your poor communication skills."

"Oh really? I'm not sure I feel the same... I'm no magician. Pigs stay pigs. Dekutards stay Dekutards." He deliberately flicked a crimson eye down to glower at her with a leer.

"We've both got a _long way_ to go, right?" Uraraka replied, refusing to back off. "A challenge to overcome! Mr Anger Issues will need to do something about his attitude."

"Miss Pig will need to fucking get out of her Deku box." Bakugou was virtually cackling at this point.

"Jerk.'

"Bitch."

* * *

Without consciously knowing, they had both suddenly agreed to help each other 'correct' their own 'flaws', to form that 'unlikely' likelihood of a perfect, reformed hero.

That day, Uraraka Ochako and Bakugou Katsuki had formed an unhealthy obsession to bickering with one another constantly as they met.

And from that day onwards, they spoke more to each other too.

Much more than they had before.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if the swearing bothered anyone.

Please leave a review! I love reading them so much!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku was confused.

Very confused.

It had struck him as queer, but he had noted recently that Kacchan and Uraraka were talking way more to each other than before. Of course, Uraraka was always friendly to everyone, but this in itself was alarming. They shared no small talk, and their 'conversations' usually ranged from aggressive swearing to indirect insults (or direct ones). He had never imagined Uraraka to be capable of bickering with someone for so long- she complained, but she never argued. Izuku guessed Kacchan had become an exception.

And it puzzled him to observe such a sudden development between Uraraka and Kacchan's relationship. It was certainly unpleasant to watch them spitting at each other constantly each time they passed each other at the corridor, and it struck even more confusion into Izuku to remember that Uraraka would scarcely act so openly aggressive to anyone.

What had led to this change?

"You're blocking the door with your fat ass."

"What a surprise. Mr Anger Issues again."

Izuku watched the pair make a ruckus at the doorway of the classroom. They were at it again. Kirishima looked as exasperated as himself.

"Bakugou, now **you're** blocking the doorway, so can we just get in the classroom now?" Kirishima sighed, flinching as Bakugou delivered him his special 'you-shut-up-or-you-die' look, before turning back to Uraraka again. Kirishima felt slightly peeved. He appreciated Bakugou's company, and liked Uraraka well enough, but he wasn't about to put up with another stupid bickering challenge again. It had only been happening over the past two days, but he was already getting sick of it. He pushed Bakugou roughly into the classroom, and proceeded to manoeuvre the swearing boy to his seat with great difficulty.

"Dude, just chill. What are you getting so worked up about anyways?"

"What do you mean, getting worked up? I'm not."

"You've been bickering with one another each time you see each other. What the hell happened? Did I miss anything?" Kirishima noted the uncharacteristic flick of Bakugou's eyes as he mentioned this, and was just about to question further before being interrupted by an irritated Katsuki.

"Nothing happened." Bakugou glared at the girl at a distance. "She just pisses me off."

Kirishima stared.

"You mean she's pissing and you off everyday or what?"

"No, you fucking dunce. Don't you find her annoying?" Bakugou growled, glaring at Kirishima as if to gouge a reaction from him almost immediately.

"Nah." Kirishima looked thoughtful. "But I do find your constant banter pretty irritating, now that you mention it."

"It's not. Fucking. Banter. I'm telling you that she gets on my nerves! Every single thing she does gets on my fucking nerves!"

"That's why I'm telling you to chill, man. I mean, just do what you usually do. Ignore her or something. You do this all the time with the rest of the class, don't you?"

"I don't know how many times I have to repeat this, but she's so fucking annoying! She's an eyesore. She's on Deku level annoying! And-"

"Wow. That's an achievement." Kirishima rolled his eyes, muttering. Bakugou's head literally exploded.

"You know what? You're even worse than Deku. Now **that's** an achievement." Bakugou had slammed his palms onto the desk, tone dripping with poisonous sarcasm, and obvious dissaproval. Kirishima could only sigh at his childish retaliation.

"Look, Bakugou. I'm just saying. It's like you're giving her special treatment or something. It's not like Uraraka to bicker back either, so I guess it must be some skit between the two of you or something, but I'm only pointing the facts out, ok?" Kirishima raised his palms defensively as he heard Bakugou's low grumble of anger.

"Special treatment? It's mutual hate, Kirishima."

Kirishima dropped his hands. He scooted away from Bakugou's desk to sit at his own seat, without another word.

He was done with this.

He gave up. Kirishima officially gave up on talking to this stubborn, selfish boy.

* * *

"Ochako. Can I ask you a question?" Tsuyu had spoken after a moment of contemplating the girl that was sipping the carton of juice with contained curiosity.

"Hm-m?" Ochako looked up.

"What's going on with you and Bakugou?" Jiro almost choked on her own sip of juice as she cringed inwardly. Tsuyu was direct as always. She had spoken the minds of every girl present in the class, yet had not so much as hesitated to dig into the topic.

She watched Uraraka's expression freeze in blank surprise and shock, before removing the straw from her mouth cautiously and opening her mouth to reply.

"Nothing.." Her tone was unsure, almost as if questioning the question itself. "No, I don't think anything had happened.. Right?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Ochako." Tsuyu smiled faintly.

"I've been curious about it too, you know?" Mina had popped in casually. "I mean, who wouldn't after seeing you argue so directly with that asshole over there?" She indicated 'that asshole over there' exagerratedly with a jerk of her head, which dissipated Uraraka's attention towards the blonde boy who was currently slumped on the table ignoring a teasing Kaminari, and, of course, the green haired boy behind him.

"Checking someone out?"

"Hyaa!" A blush had crept up Ochako's cheeks as she pushed Ashido away from her ear gingerly. "N-no! What are you talking about?" She wasn't sure where this was all coming from. Sure, she was speaking more to Bakugou now, but she hadn't wanted their conversations to be hostile. She would've thought it natural to converse more casually with him after having had the rather 'interesting advising session' with him, but she definitely didn't mean for them to argue and bicker like this.

"Who is it? Bakugou or Kaminari? Or Midoriya?" Ashido wiggled her eyebrows playfully, laughing at at Uraraka's bright red face, prodding her playfully in the ribs.

"N-NEITHER! I-IM NOT CHECKING ANYONE OUT! W-WHAT?" She had lost control of the volume of her voice, and was dying of embarrassment as the whole class drew their attention towards her direction. Even Todoroki at the back had directed his blank gaze towards her. There was a noticeable blush on Izuku's face, as Mineta had begun hopping about excitedly shouting a jumble of odd words consisting of "me" and "whips". Without noticing, she had begun to float slightly, steam literally puffing out of her ears.

"Ochako. Ochako. You're floating." Tsuyu pinched her lightly on the cheeks to snap her out of her trance. She began to panic , and only floated higher and higher as she felt the class's attention on her intensifying. She struggled for a few seconds as she awkwardly collided with the ceiling, with a loud 'thump', before releasing herself at last and crashing into a table with a clatter of noise. The room had become silent.

"Uraraka!" Izuku and Iida were the first to cry out. They hurried to from their seats to help her, as Todoroki had awkwardly offered her a hand to pull her up, with Yaoyorozu dusting and tidying her. There was a burst of laughter from all sides, and Ochako could only burn up in embarrassment. Her eyes were on the floor, as she clenched her fists with bottled frustration. It had taken a Yaoyorozu and Iida a long, long time to calm the fumbling class down properly, yet no amount of reassurance from anyone (Tsuyu, Deku, Jiro, Yaoyorozu and even Todoroki had given her some words of sympathy) could have muffled the scream of humiliation that was dying in Uraraka's throat. She caught a red glimpse at the corner of her eyes as she turned away to hide her burning face, yet ignored it blatantly. She felt the crimson gaze scorch marks at the back of her shirt.

Ugh.

"Hey Uraraka?" She looked up shyly at the speaker. Sero grinned.

"So who were you checking out, huh?"

Uraraka swore she almost slapped his flat face to the floor.

* * *

Ochako tapped her chin thoughtfully, as she contemplated the math homework before her with distaste. She struggled with maths as an average student with average grades and average potential, and this particular topic was just too much for her to handle. She's normally ask Iida or Deku, but neither were currently present (they were apparently out shopping for cooking books) in the dormitories. It was a pain to think about it herself, and she could feel her own concentration slip away second by second. There were more people in the common room now, and the noise was making her tempted to just shift rooms and work in her bedroom, but she decided against this.

She strode towards Yaoyorozu, determined.

"Yaomomo?"

The girl looked slightly surprised. Ochako hadn't noticed Todoroki was also beside her, sipping on a mug of tea carefully, scrutinizing her with his icy eyes.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"I don't really get the maths, y'know... It's so harddd... I hate it..." Uraraka had begun to whine, waving her hands with frustration and shifting her weight on one leg and the other, causing Momo to laugh lightly, and take the worksheet from her hands delicately.

"Oh... Yes. I can help you with this." Momo smiled genuinely at her. "Would you like to work here? Or somewhere more quiet?"

"Really? You'll help me? Yay!"

"Would Todoroki want to come too?" Yaoyorozu had directed her kindly smile to the boy beside her, who was still staring at the math worksheet blankly.

"I've done the sheet already, so I'll pass. Thanks though. I think I'm going to train some more."

"Oh. Of course." Uraraka caught a glimpse of what seemed like disappointment in Yaoyorozu's eyes, as Todoroki turned away and left abruptly.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" Uraraka had found herself mumbling her thoughts out loud. Momo jumped.

"N-no! Not at all! Nothing!"

"You guys seem a lot... closer than you were before. But I don't know... You also seem more distant than before too..." Ochako laughed in exasperation. Yep. She was making a lot of sense right now. "Oh just forget what I just said. Sorry."

They had already left the room with a tight shut of the door, and were now going down the corridor outside. Yaoyorozu seemed to have thought for quite a long time, before forming a reply.

"Uraraka... I'd like to ask you something in return.."

"Y-yes?" They had settled to studying outside under the shade of a row of trees. Ochako sat down slowly.

"Are you-" Momo cut herself off abruptly, as Uraraka stared at her expectantly.

"What's wro-"

"Bakugou?" Yaoyorozu moved towards the back of the tree cautiously. Uraraka had frozen at the mention of his name, eyes travelling warily to find the unmoving tuft of hair half hidden by the shade of the towering tree. She watched Momo approach the figure silently, observe him for a few seconds, before gesturing to Uraraka casually.

"He's asleep." She spoke softly, a small smile playing on her cheeks. Uraraka could not contain her curiosity, and decided to take a glimpse for herself.

A muffled noise had burgled in her throat as she watched the boy leant on the trunk of the tree nod on and off his shoulder. His breathing was surprisingly light, and it seemed... strange. His usual intense, or contorted expression was absent, replaced by just an expressionless, almost as if peaceful demaneour.

Definitely strange to see this on Bakugou's familiar face.

But it had even more strangely brought a bright, gentle smile on Uraraka's cheeks. A blush had intensified on her cheeks slightly, as she found it extremely hard to tear her eyes off the boy before her.

He had a pronounced jawline. And his dishevelled hair fell neatly over his closed eyes. His chest was rising and falling slowly, rhythmitically. His palms lay open on the ground next to him, muscles relaxed.

"You're..." Ochako looked up, startled. "You're 'checking him out'?" Momo looked unsure, but was also tempted to laugh.

Uraraka blushed a fiercer red. She offered no reply.

She won't lie.

She **had** been checking him out. It was a fact.

For a second she wondered what on earth was happening to her logical reasoning abilities recently.

* * *

Sorry for a late update! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. Hope you've all enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Yaoyorozu Momo wasn't feeling very well.

She'd entered the classroom that afternoon to collect some of her forgotten books on her desk, and had run into Todoroki on the way. They'd bumped into each other, and she'd dusted herself off, flustered. He had given her a helping hand, but she couldn't accept it then, because she was feeling slightly nauseous.

She had noticed the flicker of hurt glisten behind Shouto's emotionless gaze, as he still waited for herself to pick herself up. Something in her stomach had churned as she looked away in guilt. She didn't know why, but the nausea was getting worse and worse by the second, and it intensified as her eyes laid onto Todoroki's blank, yet strangely handsome face, and her insides suddenly contracted like a boa constricter strangling it's prey.

She had excused herself hurriedly then.

Strangely, Uraraka's words seemed to be resonating in her mind uncharacteristically loudly.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

She didn't understand a lot of what Uraraka had been implying then, but now, something in her chest was stirring her heart to accept the brunnette's implications with vigorous heat.

What was wrong with her?

Honestly, she should be ashamed.

The feeling was unpleasant, yet strangely, so pleasant in an even stranger way.

* * *

"I think we should try some sparring in teams." Deku's voice was deadly serious, and his eyebrows were furrowed in his concentration. He seemed to be considerate with his words, and was nervously glancing about at his four teammates with testy nervousness.

Bakugou was the first to speak.

"Right."

He glared at the green headed boy with the same scrutinising concentration he would always display when he was serious about something.

Serious about winning.

Kirishima smiled a little, and nodded with encouragement.

"Yeah, I actually think we should start doing something like this more often. Like, Yaoyorozu's team has been working on this since last week. We should be able to do it too."

Mina looked less than enthusiastic about the idea, but she said nothing as Uraraka offered no sort of objection towards the suggestion.

"So... I think that's okay, right?"

"Yes, Kirishima, we've already clarified that. Let's do this already." Bakugou snapped at the boy irritably, before standing up to glare at the team around him.

"Let's do the teams. I'll pair up with Kirishima, and Deku will-"

"We're an odd numbered team." Mina's voice had piped up with seeming disinterest, which drew Bakugou's poisonous attention as he looked at her with his crimson orbs.

"Good thing you finally learnt to count, Raccoon eyes."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying it wouldn't be a fair sparring match if we were splitting the teams up 2 v 3, asshole."

"So you'd prefer to sit by the side and do nothing whilst the rest of the goddamned team trains."

"Well, someone has to do it." Ashido's face was contorted in an irritable scowl. This earned herself one of Bakugou's specialised killer glares as he looked at her as if she were the worst scum on earth, who had spoken terribly out of turn.

"If you're not here to do shit, get out."

"Well fuck you-"

"Look, both of you, just chill out!" Kirishima had stepped in between the two of them with a frantic stride, and was currently edging his back to block Mina's view from scorching holes into Bakugou's face. "Are we seriously going to fight over this? Aren't we supposed to work on teamwork?"

"Teamwork is fucking impossible with this fucking dickhead!" Mina's voice had uncharacteristically cracked into a desperate screech, as she slamed her hands onto her lap with barely holding composure. "I can't take him anymore, Kirishima!"

"Why the hell are you being so touchy today, Alien girl?"

"I'm not being touchy!" Ashido was literally bellowing at Bakugou now, as Kirishima shifted his weight from his feet uncomfortably to face Ashido's wrath with confusion. "It's you!"

"Look, Ashido, you need to calm down. Like, I know Bakugou can-" Kirishima's eyes flick edback to Bakugou slightly as he paused, gulping slightly before continuing. "I know Bakugou can be a douchebag loads of times, but he's-"

"Sometimes? Don't make me laugh, he's a fucking asshole every single second of his miserable life, damn it!"

"Uh... Mina are you okay?" Ochako stared at her pink haired friend with unease, as she recognised the uncharacteristic flow of uncontrollable rage behind her fuming breaths, and saw the slight flicker of undeniable grief concealed beneath the angry glimmer in her eyes.

"No, Ochako! I'm not okay!" Her voice was slightly choked as she pointed towards the ash blond boy's face with shaking breaths. "And I won't be okay until this asshole gets kicked in his balls bad! He's a fucking-"

"Ashido..." Deku's voice was drowned by her rant as she ignored him. Ochako sneaked a glance at Katsuki, but she found him strangely unfazed by Mina's outburst.

As a matter of fact, he seemed to be calmer than he had been before Mina had begun openly accusing him of being a douchebag. It was as if he had realised something, and was able to compose himself under the realisation. He stared at the girl with blank, cold red eyes, as if blocking out her insults shamelessly as if she were blowing wind.

Uraraka wondered what it was.

Izuku felt like he was close to understanding the situation now.

"Ashido."

"No Kirishima. Like, I don't understand how you even put up with hanging out with this asshole everyday. Like, what the fuck? Are you even his friend? Do you even like him? It's so-"

There was a slam. The table shuddered.

"Take that back." Kirishima's voice was icy cold. "Whatever you've just said right now about me and Bakugou, take all of that back."

Mina stared at him with widened eyes. The room was silent, with both Uraraka and Izuku gaping at Kirishima as if he had suddenly grown a big unicorn horn on his forehead out of nowhere.

"You can insult me, and you can insult Bakugou for all the asshole stuff any one of us have done to you. But don't assume anything about our friendship." Kirishima's tone was fierce.

In the background, Katsuki looked upon the scene almost lazily.

Mina's eyes seemed to be downcast as she unlatched her clenched jaw reluctantly to sit down on the seat with trembling hands. Ochako felt she had caught a glimpse of tears behind the pink haired girls eyes, but she pretended she didn't notice out of concern for Ashido's failing composure.

"..Sorry." Ashido refused to look anywhere but at the floor. "I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Ashido?" Izuku spoke gently, but Ashido seemed not to hear him as her attention was diverted to the red head who had now proceeded to approach her to lean down at her at proximity. She blinked her eyes to hide the tears.

"I'm tired. Sorry. Sorry." She addressed Bakugou, but it seemed like her apologies were more likely directed to Kirishima. "I don't think I'll train today. You guys go on and spar. I'll take the notes for improvement."

Kirishima's nodded dryly. He turned back to Bakugou once more, but he decided to turn back to Ashido with a sort of gentle tinge in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Ashido."

She only grunted in reply.

* * *

Bakugou looked strangely satisfied with the final turnout of the team arrangement.

He had felt repulsed at first, but found himself suggesting the combination just for the fun of it.

Stupid Deku, and himself.

Against Kirishima and Uraraka.

There was something churning at the bottom of his stomach as he scrutinised his opponents with growing excitement. He noticed the green head beside him was getting fired up too.

Their first sparring match as a team.

Perhaps they would really make a difference now.

He glared at his opponents coldly as they took their battle positions in a stiff, strangely orderly fashion.

Kirishima was flexing his muscles tensely to ease the tension building up in his limbs. He looked ready.

Uraraka stood there motionless, but her hands were positioned in battle stance as she scanned the battle grounds intently to familiarize with the place before commencing the sparring match. Her brows were furrowed in pure concentration.

This stirred a grin onto Katsuki's face.

This was going to be good..

* * *

Sorry for the late, late update (really late update). It's been months since I've last posted anything, but I still hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys, although it has less Bakugou-Uraraka interactions. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!

I love reviews, so please leave some! I'll post the next chapter soon!


End file.
